mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Homestuck: Act 6 Intermission 3
|start = |end = |length = 175 pages |previous = Act 6 Act 3: Nobles |next = Act 6 Act 4: Void }} Act 6 Intermission 3, part of Act 6, is titled . The act follows the second year of the B1 kids and A2 trolls' journey to the new session and introduces the remaining pre-Scratch trolls. Click the " " to open the page from Homestuck. * Intermission 3 begins. Meenah witnesses 's destruction of a dream bubble and tries to stop him by recruiting her friends into a "ghost army". See Openbound for details. * Openbound pauses to show the second year of John and Jade's voyage across the Yellow Yard. The miniaturized planets and Battlefield hover inside the Prospitian ship. * On the Land of Wind and Shade, a yellow light shines through the windows on the bottom floor of John's house. * Inside the house, the light is shown to be coming from a TV playing Con Air. John and Jade are watching the movie with Jaspersprite and some salamanders and imps. * John has an epiphany and tells Jade he has just realized something: Con Air sucks. * Jade questions John's sudden dislike of the movie, since he had wanted to watch it with her for some time, and he says that despite his love of Nicolas Cage he is unable to enjoy the movie anymore. He then goes on a rant about Con Air s flaws that is interrupted when he finds one of Davesprite's feathers. John wonders why Davesprite didn't come watch the movie with them and Jade reveals that he isn't there because he has broken up with her. * John is shocked about the break-up and complains about Davesprite's aloofness, though he eventually calms down when he decides that he and Jade probably never had a future together. Things start to get awkward. * John admits to Jade that he is tired of being stuck on the ship with few people to talk to and wants to get to the new session as soon as possible. Jade notices a piece of paper taped to John's hood; it is a note from Davesprite, written as a parody of Dad's notes, congratulating John for realizing Con Air sucks. * John becomes angry over Davesprite mimicking his father and decides to fight him before leaving his house and yelling at a visage of Davesprite in the sky before being told by Jade that there is no one there. * John is convinced Davesprite is using "sprite magic" to antagonize him and falls onto the ground, throwing a tantrum. He then falls asleep. * Back in the dream bubble, Meenah continues her attempts at assembling an army. See Openbound for details. * Openbound pauses again, with Meenah next to the pre-Scratch Summoner, to give the reader an update on... * ...Jack Noir, whose fight with PM has entered its second year. Jack looks for somewhere to rest and hide from PM and spots a dream bubble nearby. * Jack enters the dream bubble to discover a memory of the Battlefield following his rampage and heads toward a castle where a memory of grimdark Rose descends. * Jack begins exploring the castle while hiding from PM. * Jack continues exploring, finding a decapitated frog statue and four aspect banners, all of which are destroyed except for one representing Jade. * Jack continues up a flight of stairs where at the top a memory of the trolls' Skaia, after Jack destroyed the Genesis Frog, resides. * At the top of the stairs Jack finds a memory of dead John, Rose, Dad and Mom with more of his memories above him. Jack approaches a closed chest. * Inside the chest Jack finds a Pop-a-matic Vrillyhoo. The dead John revives and starts to wake up. * John stands up and unleashes his Breath power, knocking the hammer from Jack's hands. * John catches the hammer and moves to hit Jack. Jack deflects the hammer with his sword and the duel begins. * John begins chasing Jack while repeatedly attempting to hit him with his hammer. * John and Jack continue their duel. John summons tornadoes and knocks the sword out of Jack's hand. * John smashes the ground that Jack is standing on. Jack flies off, reclaims his sword, and catches John with his tentacles. * Jack tries to stab John, but John escapes by turning into wind and reappearing behind Jack. The two stop fighting when they notice they are not alone; Rose has entered the dream bubble. * Rose smiles at Jack and John. Jack doesn't understand why Rose is there until she disappears, revealing her presence to be a distaction that allows John to 8ONK Jack with Vrillyhoo. * Vrillyhoo's pop-o-matic dice are triggered and land on RIDICULOUS HAT. A Bunny Sassacre Fedora appears on Jack's head. Jack's Health Vial is drained a little from the initial hit. * Jack is infuriated by the hat while John chuckles at it. Jack then reacts in surprise to something, and John turns around to see PM arriving behind him. * Jack facepalms facepaws and flees the area, leaving John to observe PM in her prototyped form for the first time. * PM flies off after Jack out of the dream bubble, Act 6 Intermission 3 ends (PSYCHE!), and the hat floats back down past John. * John travels through the dream bubble. The memories of the Battlefield transition into Vriska and Tavros' memories of their lands. * John walks through the new memories, passing several horses. Calling back to to (End of Act 6 Intermission 2), the horses approach John and he makes an expression like Vriska did, only this one appears to be mild confusion. * John continues walking and finds Tavros sleeping in front of two iguana statues. He spots Hussie's ring and puts it on his finger, but Tavros wakes up and claims he saw the ring first. * Tavros demands that John give him the ring, explaining that his matesprit, Vriska, is making him search the dream bubble for treasure. He then tells John that there is another reason he wants the ring: he wants to use it to propose to Vriska. John decides to give Tavros the ring, but Tavros freaks out when he hears Vriska arriving and tries to forcibly take it. * John attempts to hide the ring while Vriska berates Tavros for falling asleep when he was supposed to be working. Vriska introduces herself to John and explains the events that caused her death. She also tells him that she dated his alternate self for some time, but the two eventually broke up and alternate John was later double killed. John asks how killing ghosts is even possible and initially suspects Jack; Vriska informs him that Jack isn't capable of doing that and reveals the existence of to him. Meanwhile, Tavros attempts to get the ring from John. * Vriska begins to explain 's role as the big bad behind everything, while Tavros espouses the idea of a bigger bad could be behind citing Vriska as being wrong about various things including the existence of "Rufio". Vriska dismisses him and claims that while Rufio did exist he was just some guy and that Tavros misspells his name. Vriska continues explaining that there is a three pronged approach to defeating : Someone is searching for the ghost of some alien girl, another is trying to rally a ghost army, and Vriska and Tavros are searching for a weapon amongst the dream bubbles. * Tavros brings the treasure maps near Vriska. She explains to John that the maps are just black since it's a map of the Furthest Ring, an 'infinite 8lack expanse of pure void'. However, since is destroying dream bubbles he's also doing damage to the Furthest Ring. This damage can be used to pinpoint their location and with the help of some riddles and clues, they will hopefully find the treasure that will defeat him. * Vriska begins piecing the maps together while explaining to John that there still isn't enough damage to the Ring to locate the treasure. Since is rumored to be hunting down Calliope's ghost, she wants to convince him that she's also looking for Calliope so that he ends up destroying bubbles that will strategically crack the Ring and allow Vriska to continue searching for the weapon. John compliments Vriska's storytelling and expresses disappointment that he will be waking up soon, but she tells him that she feels they will meet again one day. * Meenah concludes her quest (unsuccessfully) in the final installment of Openbound. * Openbound pauses again to show the end of the second year of the meteor crew. Dave is practicing his raps when he is interrupted by an intoxicated Rose. * Dave expresses concern about Rose's drinking and asks about his apple juice, which causes her to go on a drunken rant about the symbolism of apples in mythology. Dave figures out that Rose is drinking due to nervousness about her upcoming date with Kanaya. Kanaya then arrives and tells Rose that she's been waiting for her to show up for several hours; Rose had completely forgotten about the date. * Kanaya expresses surprise over the fact it was a romantic date while Rose apologizes and wants to still have it to which Kanaya accepts. As Rose and Kanaya head off on their date Rose hears a honk, prompting her to ask Kanaya to turn her glow on. After listening for a bit and hearing nothing Rose decides it was nothing before she hears another honk. * Rose confesses to Kanaya that she had seen Gamzee but not wanting to cause trouble did not tell her, however Kanaya reassures Rose by telling her she has given up hunting Gamzee. Rose continues to inform Kanaya about Terezi's kismesissitude with Gamzee and how she feels it could affect Gamzee's moirallegiance with Karkat, and Terezi's relationship with Dave. While she doesn't want to judge she feels compelled to interfere with their relationship which Kanaya explains as auspisticism. Rose expresses interest in learning about the quadrants before admitting she has red feelings for Kanaya and kissing her. * Rose falls out of Kanaya's arms and down the Stairs. * Rose continues down the stairs as the "literally worst EOA psycheout in Homestuck to date" occurs. The scene begins to go back to Vriska, Tavros, John and Meenah, except another psycheout happens. * Meenah and Vriska get into an argument over which of their strategies is better. Meenah throws her trident at John and stabs him, waking him up. She and Vriska begin to fight, changing into their god tier outfits and recruiting their friends to aid them until they have each assembled a massive army of ghosts. After agreeing that whoever loses will have to abandon their strategy, the two jump into battle. See Ministrife for details. Meanwhile, Caliborn rips pages of Calliope's fan art (depicting her as Callie Ohpeee and interacting with the characters) out of her book, John returns to LOWAS with Hussie's ring still in his hand (viewed through a Skaian cloud), and the curtains close on Act 6 Intermission 3.